


Nice Warm Bed

by madamecrimson



Series: Good as Gold [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Filthy, M/M, Marijuana, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Maggie and Becky went on a girl's vacation getaway with Ariel, so Zach and Keith decided to hang out and get high. What happens when you combine lowered inhibitions with opportunity?
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld
Series: Good as Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536778
Kudos: 25





	Nice Warm Bed

Keith and Zach lounged languidly on Keith's bed, an ashtray full of the ends of marijuana joints sitting on the nightstand. Zach's head rested on Keith's chest, and Keith had an arm wrapped around him. They'd spent the majority of the night smoking and waxing philosophical about various topics, and certainly losing track of time. Zach curled up closer against Keith and Keith gently rubbed over his back in reply. A few moments later, Keith noticed his smaller friend squirming next to him. 

"You okay there Korndiddy?" Keith asked, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

Zach curled a hand in Keith's shirt and looked up at him, desperation in his eyes. He pressed his legs together, wriggling around. 

Keith merely returned his gaze, waiting for Zach to reply. He knew exactly what was going on. Zach was desperate to pee. 

"I want to hear you say it," Keith ordered, voice dropping several octaves. 

"I-I have to pee," Zach whispered. 

Keith gently lay Zach on his back, his larger hand resting on Zach's stomach. Zach gasped softly as Keith's fingers began moving teasingly across his mid-section. 

"Have you been holding it for awhile?" Keith asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Zach's neck. 

"I-I mean...p-possibly," Zach replied, a bit breathlessly. 

Keith pressed down hard on Zach's stomach, leaning down to kiss his lips firmly. He pulled back to look at Zach, whose face was flushed with need. 

Keith's lips lightly grazed over Zach's ear. "Tell me the truth," he said softly, beginning to tickle Zach along his sides. 

Zach giggled, squirming under Keith's touch, having grown rock hard as well. Keith himself was in a similar state. 

"Okay! Okay! Yes!" Zach admitted between giggles. 

Keith pressed his hand to the front of Zach's jeans, eliciting a moan from the smaller man. 

"F-fuck," Zach whispered, simultaneously pressing his legs together while rubbing himself wantonly against Keith's hand. 

"Oh, you want it bad," Keith teased, pressing roughly on Zach's stomach once more. 

"K-Keith! I'm gonna wet your bed!" Zach whined, squirming and tightly holding his thighs together. 

Keith lifted his hand, slipping it beneath Zach's chin to force him to meet his gaze. "Good," Keith said simply, kissing Zach roughly as he delivered yet another hard push on Zach's stomach. 

Zach cried out softly and Keith pulled back to notice a small wet spot had appeared on Zach's jeans. 

"Fuck," Keith muttered, pressing once more. 

Zach's head titled back, a small gasp escaping him as the wet spot grew rapidly. Keith pressed his hand to Zach's clothed cock, rubbing him roughly as he leaned down to kiss him once more snaking his tongue into Zach's mouth. Zach kissed Keith back desperately, hands coming up to cling at his shirt. 

Keith let out a deep moan, able to hear the hissing of Zach's pee with how badly he had to go. Zach writhed against Keith's hand, feeling the hot amber liquid spread beneath his jeans and soaking onto the sheets below. It didn't take long before Zach was groaning into Keith's mouth as he came, his body trembling with the intensity of his release. 

Zach lay there, wet, breathless, and trembling, only prompting Keith to draw Zach closer against his body. His fingers moved through Zach's hair, his breathing heavy as quickly unbuttoned his jeans and ripped open the button. Zach bit his lip when he noticed a few drops of precum had leaked onto Keith's boxers.

Keith slipped a hand into his boxers, cursing as he began rubbing his hand along his cock. He looked Zach up and down, fingers curled in Zach's hair as he kissed him hungrily. Zach rubbed gently circles over Keith's chest, kissing him back with just as much vigor. 

Keith's fingers wrapped around his length, his movements fast and rough as he pulled Zach close against his side. Zach's hand reached up to lightly touch Keith's cheek as the taller man continued to stroke himself. Keith pulled back, moaning deeply as he came before falling back against the bed. He tucked himself back into his pants and wrapped his arms around Zach. 

"No shower time tonight," Keith mumbled. 

Zach's mouth hang open as he looked down at the wet sheets. Keith merely pulled the covers over them. 

"I want you wet when we wake up," Keith whispered against Zach's ear, slipping a hand between Zach's legs for emphasis. 

Zach shivered and nodded, slipping his arms around Keith and resting his head on his chest. Keith gently ran his fingers through Zach's hair and it wasn't long before the two men were asleep.


End file.
